Sports equipment having an elongated shaft, such as hockey sticks, must typically be able to withstand a large number of impacts, particularly along the edges of the shaft which are typically more susceptible to damage during play.
The shaft is additionally subjected to significant stresses due to manipulation during play, including bending stresses, which can lead to damage of some known edge protectors.